


Invisible/Invinsible

by bunnyfication



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Gore, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Canada meet during a war. Canada is scary. Fast forward to present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible/Invinsible

Gilbert cursed as he stumbled to his feet, clutching a wet cloth over his nose and mouth. There were only dead men around him, as far as he could see in the greenish fog created by the gas. Had to get out of this hellhole and to upper ground, was his only though as he tried to get forward in the bloodstained mud of the battlefield.

He almost ran into the young man kneeling in the mud, doubled over as he coughed up blood. He was covered in mud as well. One bright yellow strand of hair had escaped the grime, and the colour was almost obscene in this place.

When Gilbert cursed again, the man raised his head blindly.

"Eh..." he began to say, but then Gilbert slapped his spare cloth over the man's face, and dragged him to his feet. He was hardly any help getting them forward, hanging onto Gilbert as a dead weight.

Stupid, the guy was probably going to die anyway. Still...to hell with it, Gilbert was not leaving him to die _there_.

The moment they were out of the cloud, Gilbert let them fall to the ground. He coughed his own throat tight with the effects of the gas. Fuck it; of all idiotic weapons he'd seen in his lifetime...this was as bad as catapulting parts of plague victims at your opponents. If not worse.

The other man lay still on his side. His uniform, now that Gilbert could see better, was in tatters on top of being covered in mud and gore to the point of being unrecognizable.

"Oy, did'ya die yet?" Gilbert asked tiredly once the burn had let up a bit. To be honest he didn't really expect an answer. The only reason he was sitting here now himself was because he didn't die as easily as normal humans. And even then...it wasn't a good day, or a good war. Much more of the same, and he might find himself as vulnerable as those poor sods...

Gilbert grit his teeth. What the hell was he doing, thinking like that? He'd get over this, just like he'd survived all the other shit along the centuries. Might end up with a new name and new borders, but he'd fucking _survive_.

He was almost ready to get up and go find his remaining troops, when the other man coughed and stirred. He mumbled something in a thick voice, that could possibly be a 'where are we'.

"Hell if I know," Gilbert answered.

He turned around for just a moment to cough some more, and then froze, when a gun was pressed into the back of his neck. Oh.

He laughed.

"The hell's so funny?" the other man hissed, voice still harsh from the effects of the chlorine, but already better than it had been a moment ago.

"None of your business, Khaki," _'Just thought I wouldn't be here if I was a regular man, didn't I.'_

The gun pressed harder, hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Think you'll walk if I shoot now, eh?" Canada said, in a cold voice.

"Think a kid like you can kill me?" Prussia answered challengingly, but to be honest he wasn't entirely sure. And wouldn't that be a glorious end, to be shot like a sick dog on some nameless muddy field?

"Yeah," was the answer.

Except then he had to cough again, and that was fun, having someone with their hand on the trigger of the gun against your head coughing their lungs out. It would suck even worse to get killed on accident, so Prussia rolled out of the way, pulling out his own gun while at it.

They might have been stuck like that for a while, both barely with enough energy to point a gun at each other, except the wind changed direction, and started the blowing the cloud of chlorine gas in their direction.

"Oy, khaki, want to call this a draw for now and scarper?" Prussia suggested, not taking his eyes of the other, even when his eyes started prickling from the smell of the gas.

Canada frowned, looking annoyed and distrusting. Prussia saw he didn't like it at all. Dammit.

"Come on, I just dragged you out of that infernal cloud" _If only because I didn't know who you were._ "least you can do is give me a chance."

"Fine," Canada snapped at last. "But I'm not turning my back to you, and don't make any sudden movements!"

Only once they'd backed away from each other and Prussia had half way tripped into a moat (his own, as it turned out after a brief moment of panic), did he dare to take a deep breath of relief. Good thing Canada hadn't known he was out of bullets.

*

"So, what's with the long face?" Prussia asked, leaning on the back of Canada's seat after the meeting. The other gave him a dark look.

"What do you think? I could have stayed at home for all the difference it made...and what business is that of yours anyway?" Canada exclaimed bitterly.

Prussia gave him a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I noticed. It was like you were invisible," he said, in an awed tone.

"Rub it in won't you..." Canada mumbled, before Prussia cut him off.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for an ability like that. I mean, I'm obviously too awesome to ignore, but if I could be invisible...think of all the things you could do!"

Canada's mouth opened to say something, and then he suddenly rethought it, and frowned.

"Do...like what?" he asked curiously.

Prussia looked around the deserted meeting room, and then grinned. It was a particular grin that would have worried anyone who knew him better. Canada, as it happens, didn't.

Prussia leaned closer to him, and slung a friendly arm over the other man's shoulders. Then he winked in a conspirational way.

"I could give a few pointers. Just listen closely..."


End file.
